<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>domination by greecehk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005953">domination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk'>greecehk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rough Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un alfa fuerte y poderoso, extremadamente rico y amable.</p><p>Louis es un omega irresponsable, descarado, sarcástico y fiestero.</p><p>Louis parece dominar en la relación, a pesar de ser el omega, pero, ¿quién domina en la cama? </p><p>"De rodillas, Louis."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alfa y Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Historia de mi autoría, anteriormente publicada en Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El bar era increíblemente ruidoso y estaba infestado del olor de alfas y omegas. Feromonas, humo y luces neón por todos lados. <em>Fake Tales Of San Francisco</em> sonaba a todo volumen dificultándole escucharse incluso él mismo. No era un lugar que le gustará mucho frecuentar a Harry, en realidad. Prefería la comodidad de su departamento, o su tranquila oficina.</p><p>"Vamos a esperarlos en la barra, Harry" gritó su amigo, Liam, para poder hacerse oír sobre la música. Él asintió con una sonrisa y caminaron hasta ahí. Mientras esperaban ordenaron sus bebidas.</p><p>"Te agradarán. A pesar de que Zayn y su mejor amigo, Louis, sean omegas poco comunes, siento que te llevarás bien con ellos" decía Liam emocionado.</p><p>"Eso espero, no me gustaría no agradarle a tu omega" contestó honestamente, volteándose para tomar de su cerveza cuando captó un olor.</p><p>No era un olor común de omega. Ellos solían oler dulce, a veces demasiado y a Harry no le gustaba. Pero este le atrajo tanto que su alfa comenzó a gruñir, desesperado por reclamar como suyo al omega. Olía como chocolate amargo, lluvia y vino.</p><p>Sintió un gruñido comenzar a formarse en su pecho.</p><p>Liam carraspeó a su lado.</p><p>"Amigo, contrólate" susurró extrañado. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"</p><p>Carraspeó. "Sí, lo siento", dijo confundido, intentando tranquilizarse.</p><p>"¡Liam! ¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando? Lo siento, Louis pasó por una cajetilla de cigarros y nos retrasamos"</p><p>Harry volteó a ver al dueño de esa ronca voz. Era un omega muy atractivo, de pestañas largas, ojos oscuros, moreno y delgado. Definitivamente era Zayn, el omega de su amigo.</p><p>Su olor era dulzón y cítrico. No le desagradaba, pero el olor que captó hace un minuto era mil veces mejor.</p><p>"No, Zayn. No te preocupes. Acabamos de llegar también" explicó sonriéndole. "Aquí, él es Harry Styles."</p><p>"Oh" pronunció el chico, mirándolo por primera vez desde que llegó. Estiró la mano hacia él, y enseguida la estrecho. "Mucho gusto. Liam me ha hablado de ti."</p><p>"Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas" repusó él con una sonrisa amigable. Zayn le devolvió la sonrisa mientras buscaba algo dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.</p><p>"Ni siquiera lo dudes" respondió, al no encontrar lo que buscaba frunció el ceño. "Maldito Louis. Él tiene los cigarros."</p><p>"Es verdad. ¿Dónde está?" preguntó Liam, parándose al lado de Zayn y colocando su mano en la espalda baja de este- para que ningún otro alfa se le acercara. Harry pudo ver la imperceptible sonrisa que se le dibujó al moreno por esa acción.</p><p>"Debe acabar de pasar por aquí. Dijo que iría al baño" contestó.</p><p>"Y ahí estaba." Una suave y divertida voz masculina llamó instantáneamente la atención de Harry. Y cuando giró para ver al dueño, el mismo olor le volvió a pegar de lleno.</p><p>Era un omega hermoso. Y podía decir con seguridad de que era perfecto.</p><p>Joder, era el omega más perfecto que había visto.</p><p>"Genial. Dame la cajetilla, hermano" dijo Zayn estirando la mano.</p><p>Louis la sacó de su chaqueta de mezclilla y se la dio, cuando pareció captar algo que llamó su atención.</p><p>Sus ojos azules se posaron en Harry.</p><p>"Wow, amigo. Eres un alfa realmente intimidante. Apuesto que podrías noquear a quien quieras con un simple puñetazo" expresó con una sonrisa de lado. Harry soltó una suave risa.</p><p>"Puede lucir intimidante, pero es como un enorme gatito" interrumpió Liam, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su omega, el cual se encontraba encendiendo su cigarro.</p><p>"No soy tan intimidante" dijo rodando los ojos, pero la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.</p><p>A pesar de eso, su postura era un poco tensa. Y dentro de sus bolsillos sus manos estaban hechas puños, intentando no tomar a ese bonito omega y marcarlo frente a todos.</p><p>"Lo eres" refutó Louis, divertido. "Pero ahora que lo veo mejor, es verdad que tus rizos y tus enormes ojos verdes te hacen lucir como un enorme gatito."</p><p>Liam a su lado sonrió y Zayn soltó una disimulada risa, mientras él se esforzaba por no reír también.</p><p>"Allá hay una mesa vacía, podemos ir ya que todos tenemos nuestras bebidas" interrumpió Zayn, señalando un lugar al fondo.</p><hr/><p>Harry miraba a su amigo bailar con el omega, mientras le susurraba cosas en el oído que lo hacían sonreír. Estaba feliz por Liam, honestamente feliz. Y tal vez sentía un poco de sana envidia al ver que Liam había encontrado a su omega perfecto.</p><p>"Entonces, ¿trabajas, Harry?" preguntó Louis a su lado tomando un trago de cerveza y con un cigarrillo a medio consumir en su mano izquierda. Estaba viendo a la pareja de la pista con una suave sonrisa, probablemente pensando lo mismo que él.</p><p>"Ajá," susurró, dando un trago a su botella también. Aún estaba un poco tenso por el atrayente olor del omega, pero ya se sentía con más autocontrol.</p><p>"Que bien, ¿en qué?"</p><p>"En <em>Rouge Hôtel</em>."</p><p>"¡Oh!" anunció sorprendido, apartando la mirada de la pareja y dirigiéndola a él. "No puedo creer que trabajes en una de las empresas más famosas del mundo. Está genial. ¿Eres el gerente o algo así?"</p><p>Harry se removió incómodo de su asiento, dando un sorbo a su cerveza antes de hablar. "Soy algo así como... el dueño".</p><p>Y es que a él nunca le había gustado presumir acerca de eso, ya que a pesar de que estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y el cómo la había desempeñado desde que heredó la cadena de hoteles, no le gustaba que le vieran como una persona millonaria arrogante que ve por encima del hombro a los demás.</p><p>Porque él no haría eso, jamás.</p><p>Miró como Louis se atragantaba con el humo del cigarro, tosiendo ligeramente.</p><p>"¿Qué?" preguntó incrédulo. "¿Cuál es tu apellido?"</p><p>"Styles."</p><p>Louis se quedo unos segundos en silencio, buscando las palabras, antes de volver a hablar con una sonrisa de lado. "Bueno, si te hubieras presentado con tu nombre completo desde antes nos hubiéramos evitado esto."</p><p>Rió. "Mi error."</p><p>"Como sea, seguro que tu omega no está feliz con el que estés a esta hora en un bar," habló sonando desinteresado, dando un trago a su cerveza.</p><p>"En realidad... no tengo una omega esperando en casa."</p><p>"¿Comenzamos con mentiras?"</p><p>"¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?"</p><p>"Si, y una de las cosas que más valoro en las personas es la sinceridad."</p><p>"Entonces quieres sinceridad," susurró con una sonrisa, mirando al omega asentir. "Bueno, la verdad es que tu olor es hipnotizante. Me atrapó desde que entré al bar."</p><p>La sonrisa de Louis titubeó. "¿Qué?"</p><p>"Eres el omega más bonito que he visto."</p><p>Y Harry vio como el rudo omega daba una calada a su cigarro, intentando esconder su sonrojo.</p><p>"¿No estás acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos?"</p><p>"No estoy acostumbrado a que los alfas noten que soy un omega," susurró. Esto hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño confundido, dejando el resto de la cerveza en la mesa.</p><p>"¿Por qué podría ser eso?"</p><p>Louis rodó los ojos, menos nervioso ahora. "Mi olor no es dulce, Harry. Creo que te confundiste de omega."</p><p>El alfa hizo una mueca, para después inclinarse hacia el menor, enterrando su nariz en el cuello del castaño.</p><p>"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Louis con voz tranquila.</p><p>Harry aferró sus manos a la mesa con fuerza cuando sintió el olor de Louis llenar sus sentidos por completo. Rápidamente se hecho hacia atrás, respirando con fuerza y mirando al omega con sus pupilas dilatadas.</p><p>"No, definitivamente eres tú."</p><p>El menor se veía genuinamente sorprendido ante su reacción, para después formarse una sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>"Siguiendo con la sinceridad entonces," habló Louis en voz baja, dándole una última calada a su cigarro antes de tirar la colilla. "Tu olor también me atrajo desde que entré al bar. Es como, suave. No es fuerte y pestilente como el de la mayoría de los alfas. Casi me pongo de rodillas y te muestro mi cuello para que me marques en el momento que te vi."</p><p>Harry inhaló con fuerza. "Casi te marcó en el momento que te vi."</p><p>El menor sonrío de lado, mirando a lo lejos como sus amigos seguían perdidos en su mundo.</p><p>"Bueno, dejando eso en claro deberíamos de irnos de aquí, ¿no lo crees?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Les prometo que Louis no es un caza fortunas JAJA </p><p>Este es un pequeño prólogo de cómo se conocieron Harry y Louis antes de comenzar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amor y otras drogas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Un año y medio después</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, <em>beta</em>. Sírveme un trago de ron." Louis rodó los ojos mientras tomaba un pequeño vaso de cristal y la botella del ron más barato, para luego entregársela al alfa de olor pestilentemente fuerte al otro lado de la barra.</p><p>Suspiró queriendo que su turno acabará pronto. Ya le había avisado a Harry que iría a una fiesta esta noche con Zayn, así que sólo faltaba que su jefe le dejara salir. </p><p>"Oh, eres un omega" dijo el alfa con sorpresa. "Sírveme otro trago. Y aléjate de aquí, tu olor de omega rancio hace que me sea desagradable beber."</p><p>Realmente Louis estaba acostumbrado a esto desde que se presentó como un omega sin olor dulce. Sus propios padres se avergonzaron de él, mirándolo como si fuese alguna clase de fenómeno. Zayn había sido el único que lo había apoyado en esa época. Nunca pensó que un alfa se fijaría en él y, bueno, está agradecido de haberse equivocado en eso.</p><p>En fin, ese tipo de comentarios son los que escuchaba desde hace años.</p><p>Pero no significaba que no los odiara.</p><p>Así que discretamente escupió en el vaso de ron antes de entregárselo al petulante alfa.</p><p>"Que lo disfrute, señor" dijo con deleite.</p><p>La voz de su jefe diciendo que ya había acabado su turno le hizo sonreír.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"¿Dónde está tu lindo omega, Hazz?" preguntó Gemma enarcando una ceja mientras servía café en dos tazas.</p><p>"Está en una fiesta."</p><p>"Dios, Hazz. Nunca te respetarán como alfa si sigues dejando que tu omega te mande. Es decir, me parece increíble que lo dejes ir a la universidad y trabajar, yo sería afortunada que que mi alfa e dejara hacer eso. Es solo que a veces me preocupo. Un alfa en tu posición, con tanto dinero y poder, no debería ser visto haciendo eso." Hizo una pausa para ponerle azúcar a su café. "Ni siquiera lo has marcado a pesar de vivir juntos desde hace un año. Sabes que eso es solamente mala reputación. Además, es obvio que los dos se aman, no sería ningún problema."</p><p>Harry frunció en ceño sorbiendo de su taza de café.</p><p>"Lo marcaré cuando esté listo y así lo quiera."</p><p>Gemma suspiró, negando con la cabeza.</p><p>"Eres demasiado dulce y compasivo para ser un alfa, Hazz." Él resopló. "No, estoy hablando en serio. Me preocupa que otras personas vayan a querer dar un golpe a tu empresa o intentar herirte a ti si dejas que este tipo de rumores continúen."</p><p>"Eso no importa, Gem. Sabes que ya no me importa lo que las demás personas piensen" explicó, sonriéndole con suavidad a su hermana. "Lo importante es que Lou sea feliz y esté bien."</p><p>Ella le dedico una sonrisa condescendiente, rindiéndose.</p><p>"Sólo pienso que deberías mostrar más autoridad en público para mantener apariencias."</p><p>"Y yo pienso que deberías de aceptar esa cita con Niall."</p><p>Gemma se sonrojó.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"¡Ya llegué, amor!" se escuchó el grito de su omega por todo el departamento provocando una sonrisa del alfa desde la habitación. Él departamento de Harry era pequeño pero elegante. Tonalidades blancas, negras y color vino adornando el lugar. Aunque desde que se había mudado Louis ahí ciertamente todo se veía más alegre y colorido (y desordenado). "¿Cómo te fue con Gemma?"</p><p>"Bien" respondió Harry cerrando la laptop dónde estaba adelantando trabajo. Iba a agregar algo más cuando captó un olor que le hizo fruncir el ceño. "Louis" habló serio cuando esté entro a la habitación. "¿Qué es ese olor?"</p><p>Miró como el menor se quitaba la chaqueta mientras peinaba su cabello con actitud nerviosa.</p><p>"¿De qué hablas, Hazza?" susurró haciéndose el desentendido, mirando como su alfa se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta quedar frente a él.</p><p>El omega cerró los ojos al sentir a Harry acercarse a su rostro e inhalar.</p><p>El fuerte gruñido de su alfa le hizo soltar un tembloroso gemido.</p><p>"Sabes que odio que fumes esa mierda. Queda todo el sabor en tu boca y te hace sentir mal" dijo el rizado aún con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.</p><p>Louis se estremeció al sentir la decepción de su alfa.</p><p>"Lo siento" murmuró.</p><p>El rizado negó con la cabeza, suspirando con desilusión. "Primero te tendré que quitar ese olor de la boca, Lou." El omega asintió rápidamente. "De rodillas."</p><p>Louis se arrodilló frente al rizado, queriendo hacerlo feliz, queriendo complacer a su alfa.</p><p>Y Dios, le prendía tanto cuando Harry se comportaba así en la intimidad de la habitación. Se humedecía en segundos al ver a su alfa portándose así cuando estaban solos.</p><p>"Ahora, amor," la voz ronca del mayor lo hizo apretar sus muslos, intentando contener su excitación "me la vas a chupar hasta que no quede nada de olor a esa mierda que fumas con Zayn. ¿Está bien?"</p><p>Louis asintió mirando como Harry se bajaba el pantalón de la pijama lo suficiente para liberar su erección.</p><p>Sintió la gran y fuerte mano de su alfa enredarse en su cabello, haciendo un firme puño y acercando su cabeza a su hombría.</p><p>"Serás un omega bueno, ¿cierto, amor?"</p><p>"Si, Haz" susurró sumiso antes de meter la punta a su boca. Las feromonas en la habitación se sentían demasiado intensas, tenían a Louis gimoteando mientras se metía la erección de Harry hasta que tocó su garganta.</p><p>Joder, Harry era demasiado grande.</p><p>"Así, Lou. No quiero ningún otro sabor en tus labios y boca que no sea el mío."</p><p>Louis sintió como Harry comenzaba a mover las caderas hacia delante, hundiéndose más en su garganta. Y Dios, Louis juraba que se podría correr sólo con su alfa follándole la boca. Las lujuriosas feromonas junto con el delicioso y adictivo sabor de Harry en su paladar y el olor casi obsceno del mayor lo tenían tan jodidamente húmedo, con sus muslos temblando.</p><p>"Suficiente. Levántate" ordenó Harry con voz ronca, lo que hizo gemir a Louis mientras se levantaba. Se sentía al borde. Joder.</p><p>Sintió los bruscos labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Los fuertes dedos clavados en su nuca acercándolo más. La húmeda y cálida lengua frotar la suya. Su entrada se contraía y humedecía buscando ser llenada por el nudo de su alfa.</p><p>"Éste. Éste es el sabor que me gusta en tu boca además del tuyo. ¿Quedó claro, amor?" Louis asintió con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios abiertos, perdido en las lujuriosas feromonas que soltaba alfa. "No sé si mereces mi nudo, Lou. No fuiste un omega bueno, sabes que eso te hace sentir mal. Al día siguiente te cuesta concentrarte en clase y parece que no te importa. Aún así lo fumas."</p><p>Un sollozo seco salió de la garganta del omega mientras sentía un estremecimiento recorrer su columna al sentir a su alfa preocupado. Cosa que él había provocado. "Lo siento, Hazz. Lo siento."</p><p>"Lo sé, amor."</p><p>"Seré un omega bueno. Lo siento."</p><p>Harry asintió.</p><p>"Si, está bien. Sabes que confío en ti, Lou" le dijo sonriéndole de lado, subiendo una mano para acariciar con suavidad la mejilla del ojiazul. "Ve a la cama y recuéstate desnudo sobre tu estómago, amor."</p><p>Louis asintió y rápidamente se fue quitando la ropa mientras caminaba a la cama, siguiendo las órdenes de su alfa, lo que hizo a Harry sonreír de lado mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba las caderas de su omega, sintiéndose extasiado por el olor que liberaba.</p><p>"Hueles tan bien, amor. Tan bueno para mí." Louis se estremeció y soltó un jadeo, sintiendo ganas de llorar ante las palabras de Harry. "Eres perfecto, Lou. Perfecto" le decía mientras se hundía en la húmeda y estrecha entrada.</p><p>"Oh, Hazz" jadeó casi sin aliento. Había veces que olvidaba lo grande que se sentía Harry dentro de él. Louis sintió los largos dedos de su alfa clavarse en sus caderas mientras comenzaba a embestir contra su próstata con tanta fuerza y rapidez que se sentía ahogarse.</p><p>"<em>Dios</em>, o-oh. Vas muy rápido. ¡Harry! Joder, tan profundo" gemía sin control, abrumado por la cantidad de feromonas, la intensidad de las embestidas y los gruñidos de Harry tras él.</p><p>"Córrete, Lou." Y joder, sinceramente, ¿quién se podría resistirse a esa orden? Así, Louis se corrió con tanta fuerza que su visión se volvió borrosa mientras manchaba su abdomen y las sábanas, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar.</p><p>Harry embistió un par de veces más a la sensible y estrecha entrada para luego salir y con un gruñido ronco correrse en la espalda de su omega, marcándolo con su olor. </p><p>Pasaron unos minutos donde sólo se escuchaban las aceleradas respiraciones de ambos en la habitación, recuperándose de su orgasmo.</p><p>"Tengo hambre, Hazz. Y gracias a que me destruiste no me puedo levantar a hacerme algo" murmuró Louis contra la almohada.</p><p>Harry rodó los ojos pero sonrío mientras se levantaba de la cama acomodando sus pantalones de pijama.</p><p>"Iré a hacerte algo. Más te vale no dormirte, Lou."</p><p>Cuando iba a salir la pequeña voz de su omega lo detuvo.</p><p>"Te amo, Hazz."</p><p>El alfa sonrío, haciendo que se marcarán los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Regresó a la cama, dándole un tierno beso a Louis en la nuca, luego en la mejilla, en la sien y finalmente sobre los suaves labios.</p><p>"También te amo." <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Horas de estudio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis gruñó cuando escuchó la alarma sonar.</p><p>Se talló el ojo derecho intentando ahuyentar el sueño, mientras con el izquierdo entrecerrado miraba la hora en el despertador.</p><p>"Joder" murmuró, quitando con suavidad el fuerte brazo que se enrollaba alrededor de su cintura para sentarse en la cama.</p><p>Bostezó, mirando a su alfa aún dormido, sin inmutarse si quiera aunque la alarma hace un minuto hubiera sonado con el volumen al máximo. A pesar de eso, su momento favorito en las mañanas era este. El ver a Harry dormido, sus facciones relajadas y su cabello todo desordenado. Estaba acostado de lado, su pecho subiendo y bajando con tranquilidad. Sonrió con ternura, enamorado.</p><p>"Hey, grandulón" habló con voz ronca, soltando un bostezo después. "Hazza, si no te levantas llegarás tarde al trabajo" continuó mientras pasaba sus dedos por la mandíbula del alfa. Observó a Harry removerse bajo la sabana, hundiendo la cara en la almohada y pasando un brazo nuevamente por su cintura.</p><p>"Soy el jefe, puedo llegar a la hora que quiera" murmuró con voz cansada y pastosa contra la almohada, dispuesto a volver a dormir.</p><p>"No si quieres seguir siendo el jefe" contraatacó divertido. "Vamos, levántate. Aún es temprano, si te despiertas ahora podremos tener sexo en la ducha."</p><p>Dicho eso miró como Harry se talló los ojos con una mano mientras se levantaba con la otra, sentándose un segundo en la cama antes de dirigirse al baño usando únicamente un pantalón de pijama.</p><p>En su rostro apareció una dulce sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama también, mirando la camisa que iba a juego con el pantalón de pijama de Harry, la cual le quedaba enorme, casi a medio muslo. Era algo que se le había hecho costumbre desde antes que se mudaran juntos. Louis robando las camisas de los conjuntos de pijama que tenía Harry y durmiendo con ellas. Además, le gustaba que Harry durmiera sin playera, sentir su pecho cálido bajo sus manos, el suave latido de su corazón. Y a Harry le gustaba que durmiera sólo con una camisa, así podía acariciar sus muslos desnudos, sus clavículas o sus hombros con terneza.</p><p>"¿Lou?"</p><p>Rodó los ojos, pero una sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro mientras se dirigía al baño junto a su alfa.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>El hombre rubio delante de él frunció el ceño, mirando la gráfica. En la enorme sala de conferencias se podía sentir algo de tensión. Era medio día, los rayos del sol se colaban por los enormes ventanales con agrado.</p><p>"Aún pienso que sería buena idea que vendieras parte de las acciones como ya te lo ha propuesto, Styles. Sería tu mejor inversión hasta ahora."</p><p>"Mi mejor inversión ha sido trabajar la empresa. No necesito vender nada" la voz ronca y dominante de Harry hacia que los omegas de la sala de conferencias bajaran la mirada en un gesto de sumisión. Frank, el alfa rubio y prepotente sentado al otro lado de la mesa, lo vio con una mueca de fastidio.</p><p>"Al menos escúchame..."</p><p>"Tú escúchame" interrumpió Harry con el ceño fruncido, antes de dirigirse a su asistente, "Danielle, cuánto han subido los ingresos y ganancias desde que tomé el cargo de la empresa."</p><p>"Un 75%, después de comprar la acciones de tres compañías, señor Styles" la omega castaña hablaba con voz segura, parada al lado de donde Harry estaba sentado y con algunos papeles en las manos. "Lo posiciona como la persona más rica del país."</p><p>"A cuantos países se ha extendido nuestra empresa."</p><p>"Quince, señor Styles."</p><p>Harry sonrió tenaz. "Cómo puedes ver, Frank, estoy perfectamente bien. No necesito ni quiero invertir con alguien como tú."</p><p>Frank gruñó, alertando a los dos guarda espaldas de Harry, mientras éste lo miraba con apatía.</p><p>"Puedes actuar como el alfa más poderoso que existe, pero sólo tienes veintiséis años y  tu omega te domina."</p><p>"Mi omega no me domina, ni yo a él. Nadie domina a nadie. Así es como debe de ser" respondió imperturbable.</p><p>Frank apretó la mandíbula.</p><p>"Esa mentalidad te llevará a la ruina, Styles. Ahora puedes ser el alfa más rico, sin embargo, dicen algunos rumores de que además de que tu omega no tiene un olor dulce... no te puede dar hijos tampoco."</p><p>Un profundo gruñido interrumpió a Frank, e hizo que los omegas soltaran un quejido ante tal muestra de dominio.</p><p>"Si no son negocios de lo que vas a hablar, te sugiero que salgas de aquí."</p><p>Frank se le quedó viendo furioso unos segundos, antes de levantarse con agresividad saliendo de la sala, dos omegas y un beta detrás de él cargando sus cosas.</p><p>Harry suspiró, frotando sus sienes.</p><p>"Danielle," llamó cuando estuvieron solos, "que dos guardias vigilen a Louis éstas semanas. Serán difíciles y lo quiero seguro." La omega asintió con empatía, antes de tomar su celular y escribir a los guardias de seguridad. "Y llama a Niall."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis miró con atención la bonita marca en el cuello de Zayn delante de él mientras tomaba de su cerveza. Y joder.</p><p>No es como si le tuviera miedo al compromiso o una mierda así, sino que, en resumen, todo mundo se harta de él y lo aparta. Harry se cansará de tener que estar cargando con los comentarios hacia un omega con olor amargo y lo dejará. Además, era infértil. ¿Qué clase de omega era si no podía cumplir con la función más importante? Estaba roto, defectuoso. No podría darle hijos a Harry, lo dejaría algún día por una hermosa omega que pudiera embarazarse y que tuviera un olor cautivante.</p><p>Y no lo culpa, es decir, ¿por qué un alfa tan importante y perfecto como lo es Harry estaría con un omega como él? Por eso no permite que Harry le muerda, no lo quiere forzar a estar con él el resto de su vida.</p><p>"¿Me estás escuchando, hermano?" preguntó Zayn mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándolo.</p><p>"No, lo siento" se disculpó arrugando la nariz, antes de tomar un trago de cerveza. "Algo de la escuela, ¿no?"</p><p>Zayn rodó los ojos, sin embargo aún fruncía el ceño con cierta preocupación.</p><p>"En una semana tienes tus exámenes finales, idiota. Te pregunté si ya estudiaste todo."</p><p>"Uh... ¿si?" intentó mentir para evitar el regaño de <em>mamá-Zayn</em>. Supo que había fallado cuando miró cómo su mejor amigo se sobaba las sienes con sus dedos en un gesto de frustración.</p><p>"Eres realmente distraído, hermano" suspiró, Louis le regaló una sonrisa de disculpa. "Como sea, ¿por qué no le pides a Harry que te ayude a estudiar? Él se graduó de algo parecido, ¿no?"</p><p>Louis asintió.</p><p>"Estudió comercio exterior y administración de empresas para poder heredar" dijo mirando alrededor. El bar estaba un poco vacío, algo normal, era martes después de todo.</p><p>"Entonces creo que el ayudarte a estudiar para Economía será pan comido para él. Debes de esforzarte, Lou. Estamos a un paso de graduarnos, no quiero que te quedes atrás."</p><p>"Sí, supongo que tienes razón."</p><p>"Louis, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó finalmente Zayn, inclinándose para verlo mejor. Louis no podría decidir nunca si el que Zayn estuviera estudiando Psicología era una ventaja o una desventaja.</p><p>"Sólo estoy cansado" mintió. El moreno asintió lentamente sin creerle, pero dejándolo pasar. Louis observó la bonita marca en el cuello de Zayn una última vez antes de desviar la mirada.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Niall vendrá en tres días, y los guardias comenzarán a vigilar a su omega con discreción, no tiene de que preocuparse." Miró al alfa asentir mientras seguía con la expresión estresada leyendo los papeles. "Debería irse a casa a descansar, señor Styles" ofreció Danielle con una amable sonrisa.</p><p>"No, terminaré esto." Deslizó varios papeles al otro lado de su escritorio, enfocándose en los que tenía enfrente. "Tú, sin embargo, puedes irte a casa ya. Chris debe estar esperándote, es su aniversario después de todo, ¿no es cierto?" recordó afable, mirando como Danielle se sonrojaba y acariciaba inconscientemente la marca de su cuello.</p><p>Harry miró la marca por un segundo, ignorando la opresión de su pecho.</p><p>"Si. Gracias, señor Styles" exclamó alegre, antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo y giró a verlo. "Sabe, usted es un buen alfa, a pesar de lo que digan los demás. Su idea de la igualdad, de la equidad... esa mentalidad es carente en la actualidad, no obstante es la que se necesita para llegar a ser un buen líder, jefe y persona, en mi opinión. Me alegra de que tenga un omega que lo hace feliz. Debería de ir a casa temprano también hoy y pasar tiempo con él, ha sido un día largo después de todo."</p><p>Harry sonrió ante el consejo, mirando la pila de papeles en su escritorio y escuchando la puerta de su oficina cerrarse.</p><p>Se quedó pensando un momento en el consejo. Es verdad que hace unos días llegaba a casa hasta tarde, encontrando a Louis ya dormido, y sabía que a su omega no le gustaba el que pasara tan poco tiempo con él esos días. A pesar de eso no le reclamaba en ningún momento, sólo le comentaba que lo extrañaba y seguía regalándole una de sus bonitas sonrisas cada amanecer.</p><p>Y lo agradecía. Era lo único que lo había mantenido cuerdo en esa última semana llena de contratos, papeleo, personas que querían convertirse en sus socios, más papeleo, y personas que lo querían ver caer en quiebra. Tenía que liderar la empresa ahora que estaba creciendo tanto, era ajetreado.</p><p>También estaba el tema de la marca. Dios, se moría por morder a Louis desde la primera vez que lo vio en el bar. Pero Louis no lo deseaba, y él nunca haría algo con lo que su omega no estuviera de acuerdo. Después de todo, marcar a Louis no era lo primordial para él, sino hacer sentir a su omega protegido y feliz; hacerle ver que no lo dejaría, que no deseaba estar con nadie más que no fuera él.</p><p>Desvió la vista de su escritorio y miró su maletín, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y mordiendo su labio inferior al recordar su contenido. Suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, tomado el maletín y salió de su oficina con determinación.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando llegó a casa lo primero que vio fue a Louis acostado en el sofá de la sala, con varios libros y cuadernos a su alrededor. Leía un libro grueso mientras jugaba con un marcador amarillo que tenía en la mano izquierda.</p><p>Harry dejó sus cosas a un lado de la puerta, quitándose la corbata y la chaqueta negra de su traje, desabrochándose los primeros botones de su camisa con pereza. Caminó hasta Louis tallándose el ojo derecho, cansado. Louis de inmediato lo volteó a ver y le sonrió con alegría.</p><p>"Son apenas las siete, creí que llegarías más tarde. Dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo" habló el omega con tono tranquilo mientras hacía a un lado el libro.</p><p>Al llegar al sofá Harry se dejó caer con cuidado encima del menor, abrazándolo por la cintura, pegándolo a él, y escondiendo su cara en el cuello, aspirando el olor de su omega provocando que se relajara al instante. Louis lo miró con ternura, respondiendo el abrazo y posando sus manos entre los omóplatos de su alfa.</p><p>"¿Día duro?" Harry asintió.</p><p>"¿Qué estudias, amor?" cuestionó al recordar los libros alrededor.</p><p>"Tengo exámenes finales en una semana. Y ahora que ya llegaste deberías de ayudarme a estudiar un poco."</p><p>Harry sonrió de lado y se levantó, sentándose en el sofá, mientras que Louis se acomodaba al lado de él. Su omega tomó un libro y se lo pasó, él miró unos segundos su contenido.</p><p>"Olvidaste que tenías exámenes, ¿cierto?" comentó divertido, mirando como Louis hacía un mohín. "Seguro Zayn te recordó."</p><p>"Bien, Harold. Lo olvidé. Ahora pregúntame algo, estoy listo."</p><p>"Está bien. Mmm, dime las variables macroeconómicas enfocadas al ámbito empresarial."</p><p>Louis entrecerró los ojos, concentrado. Incluso con el pequeño y confundido ceño fruncido en su cara, luciendo desaliñado usando la enorme playera gris (de Harry, seguro), los bóxers negros y calcetines blancos, Harry aún pensaba que Louis era perfecto sin siquiera esforzarse. </p><p>"Uh... Espera, sé ésta... ¡oh! Era inflación, devaluación, entorno político y económico, y era... una más" hizo una pausa, rascando su barbilla, "¡los impuestos! Sí, eso. Estoy completamente en lo correcto, ¿no es cierto?"</p><p>La sonrisa de Harry creció. "Si."</p><p>Louis alzó un puño al aire, sonriendo ante su propio logro. "Joder, sí. Inteligente y sexy, ¿cómo puedes si quiera resistirte a mí?"</p><p>Harry rió apacible, desviando la vista de la sonrisa matadora de Louis. "La mayoría del tiempo no puedo, realmente."</p><p>El omega sonrió con afecto, dejando el libro de lado e inclinándose para besar con suavidad a su alfa.</p><p>Es algo que no había cambiado en más de un año y medio que llevaban juntos, la manera de besar. Podría sonar cursi, cliché y lo que sea, pero para Louis, cada beso con Harry se sentía exactamente igual al primero. Esa misma dulzura, sutileza, la misma sensación en el vientre y la punta de los dedos, la misma delicadeza de Harry, como si fuera algo frágil y sumamente valioso.</p><p>"Sabes, he estado pensando en..." susurró Harry contra sus labios. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar, Louis profundizó el beso, imaginándose lo que el mayor planeaba decir; acerca de marcarlo.</p><p>Harry gruñó al sentir la húmeda y tibia lengua contra sus labios, tomando de las caderas a su omega y sentándolo en su regazo.</p><p>Sintió al omega sonreír contra sus labios, bajando sus besos por la mandíbula apretada y el cuello. Harry resopló cuando Louis chupó con fuerza la clavícula, antes de regresar a sus labios. Después fue el turno del alfa, posando una de sus manos en la nuca de Louis, haciendo el beso más profundo e intenso. Louis pudo recuperar el aliento cuando los labios de Harry bajaron hasta su cuello, aspirando su olor.</p><p>"Quiero morderte, Louis. Lo quiero tan mal" susurró contra su cuello. Louis suspiró, enredando sus dedos en los cortos rulos de su alfa.</p><p>"Lo sé. Lo siento."</p><p>"No tienes que disculparte, sabes que nunca te obligaría. Pero eso no es de lo que te quería hablar antes de que intentarás distraerme." Louis frunció el ceño ante esto, dejando que Harry continuara. Éste lo colocó con suavidad en el sofá para levantarse y dirigirse por su maletín.</p><p>El omega podía sentir los nervios de su alfa, provocando que él se sintiera nervioso también. Dio un suspiro entrecortado antes de sentarse en el borde del sofá.</p><p>"¿Harry?" llamó, mirando al otro sacar algo y mirarlo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.</p><p>"Yo... te amo, Lou. Lo sabes" le dijo, acercándose a él. Louis mordió su labio inferior y miles de pensamientos inseguros acudieron a su mente.</p><p>"Si, también te amo" respondió con inquietud. "¿Qué pasa, amor?"</p><p>Miró como el mayor pasaba una mano por su pelo, mientras la otra la tenía escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón.</p><p>"¿Sabes? Tenía un discurso preparado para cuando éste momento llegara y ahora estoy completamente en blanco, así que iré al punto" habló con cautela, antes de ponerse sobre una rodilla delante de Louis. El aliento del omega se atascó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Harry sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo color vino de su bolsillo. "Sé que esto es sorpresivo y que no te gusta mucho pensar en el futuro. Pero yo no veo uno sin ti. Y, Dios, eso sonó cursi pero te amo, y quiero que seas consciente de eso" hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento y regalarle una sonrisa de lado. "Así que Louis William Tomlinson, ¿me harías el hombre más afortunado del mundo y te convertirías en mi esposo?"</p><p>El omega se quedó unos segundos sin palabras.</p><p>"Sabes... sabes que no puedo embarazarme."</p><p>"Eso no importa. Si quieres bebés, adoptaremos."</p><p>"Mi olor..."</p><p>"Es perfecto."</p><p>"Yo..." murmuró, una tormenta de emociones desencadenándose en su interior. "Yo conservaré mi apellido."</p><p>Harry sonrió, sintiéndose rebosar de felicidad ante las feromonas emocionadas y llenas de amor que soltaba Louis por la habitación. "Lo esperaba."</p><p>El menor asintió, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse mientras mostraba su mano izquierda.</p><p>"Si le dices a alguien que lloré te voy a odiar" susurró mirando como su alfa le ponía el anillo con suavidad en su dedo anular.</p><p>Harry rió con ternura, emocionado, feliz, antes de besar a su prometido. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Negocios e imprevistos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ese es mi cepillo" susurró un adormilado Louis. El alfa lo miró por el espejo con ojos entrecerrados, frunciendo el ceño. Se sacó el cepillo de dientes de la boca y bostezó.</p><p>"Amor, ayer tuve mi lengua en tu trasero y luego me besaste. Sinceramente creo que confundir los cepillos es lo mas salubre que hemos hecho esta semana" respondió tranquilo antes de volver a meter el cepillo a su boca. </p><p>Louis bufó tomando el cepillo de dientes de Harry. "Dios mío, eres horrible. No sé cómo acepté casarme contigo" murmuró mientras miraba a Harry sonreír con diversión sin dejar de lavarse los dientes. </p><p>"Eso es porque soy adorable."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Señor Styles, su prometido lo busca" avisó Danielle con una sonrisa amable.</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño confundido por la visita, pero feliz de tener ahí a su omega, y su prometido desde hace unos días. "Está bien. Sabes que puede pasar directamente, no me tiene que pedir permiso."</p><p>Danielle se sonrojó avergonzada por su error.</p><p>"Lo siento, lo haré pasar ahora" susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.</p><p>Cuando se volvió a abrir mostró a un Louis con jeans negros ajustados, tenis negros y una sudadera de <em>Adidas</em>. Una mochila colgando descuidadamente de su hombro derecho. Louis lo miró unos segundos antes de acercarse.</p><p>"No me acostumbro a verte en tu enorme oficina usando traje, te ves <em>tan </em>estúpidamente bien" dijo Louis con media sonrisa.</p><p>Harry le regresó el gesto, mirando como se acercaba con su andar despreocupado. Él omega se paró junto a él y se agachó, dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de soltar su mochila y acomodarla al lado del escritorio.</p><p>"Y bien, no es que no me alegre el que vengas a mi trabajo, amor. Todo lo contrario. Pero, ¿hay una razón en específico?" inquirió curioso, haciendo los papeles a un lado.</p><p>Louis se encogió de hombros. "Mencionaste que el trabajo te ha tenido agobiado últimamente por ese tal Frank. Hasta mandaste a que me vigilarán." Harry frunció el ceño y fue interrumpido a lo que seguro era una disculpa. "Hey, tranquilo Haz. No estoy enojado. Es lindo el que te preocupes. Vine..." se detuvo un segundo, mordiendo su labio inferior, "vine a quitarte un poco de estrés."</p><p>Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Harry. Apoyó su codo en el escritorio y su mentón en la mano, alzando la ceja hacia su omega y mordiendo su labio inferior. </p><p>"¿Ah si?, ¿y cómo planeas hacerlo?"</p><p>Louis le sonrió juguetón, antes de volver a acercarse a él pero esta vez cayendo de rodillas entre sus piernas. Escuchó a su alfa contener un jadeo mientras besaba su hombría por encima de los pantalones.</p><p>Sonrió cuando la respiración de su alfa se volvía más pesada y lenta.</p><p>"Manos atrás de tu espalda."</p><p>Louis tomo un suspiró entrecortado haciendo lo que su alfa le ordenó, intentando concentrarse en su tarea. Quería complacer a su alfa, quería ser bueno para él. Así que se acomodó entre las piernas del rizado, quien le ayudó abriendo los pantalones y bajándolos lo suficiente para liberar su erección.</p><p>Harry observó como su omega se metía su hombría a la boca sin usar las manos. "Oh, amor. Eres tan bueno, tan bueno para mí."</p><p>Louis se la chupó con calma, casi de manera perezosa, descuidado. Haciendo un desastre de saliva y pre-semen que resbalaba por su barbilla mientras gemía intentando tragar más. Y joder, Harry pensaba que era perfecto.</p><p>Pasados unos minutos así, sin poder resistirlo más, tomó el cabello castaño en un puño mientras movía sus caderas en un lento vaivén. Cuando el omega se separó para respirar lo miró, formando una media sonrisa con esos labios rojos e hinchados, y ojos azules vidriosos.</p><p>"Ahora, cada vez que estés estresado por el trabajo, quiero que me imagines justo como ahora, entre tus piernas mientras me follas la boca."</p><p>Un gruñido animal brotó del pecho de Harry. Y es que Dios, la voz de Louis sonaba tan <em>destruida </em>y ronca, tan <em>jodidamente</em> <em>perfecta</em>, que no se pudo contener más. </p><p>Louis sintió como lo tomaba con ligera rudeza de la nuca, hundiéndose en su boca. Gimió con abandono cuando sintió el nudo de Harry formarse contra sus labios.  Apretó sus muslos con fuerza, con las manos aún detrás de su espalda, corriéndose en el momento que sintió las intensas feromonas de su alfa llenas de lujuria llenar la oficina y a Harry corriéndose diciendo con voz gruesa y salvaje su nombre. </p><p>Unos minutos después Louis estaba sentado en la pequeña sala de la oficina de Harry mientras éste continuaba trabajando. Les interrumpió la puerta abriéndose con cierta brusquedad.</p><p>"Disculpe, no puede entrar a la oficina del Señor Styles así, debe de sa..." hablaba con nerviosismo Danielle, intentando detener al alfa.</p><p>"¡Claro que puedo! Es mi estúpido mejor amigo, es obvio que puedo entrar a su oficina cuando quiera. ¿O no, Harry?" exclamó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa. Harry rodó los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.</p><p>"Está bien, Danielle. Niall y yo tenemos cosas de qué hablar."</p><p>La castaña asintió y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Niall miró a los dos con una sonrisa amigable.</p><p>"Hey, Louis" saludó, el castaño le respondió moviendo su mano en forma de saludo sin apartar la vista del libro. "¿Exámenes?"</p><p>"Por desgracia."</p><p>El rubio rió con suavidad mientras se acercaba al escritorio para sentarse, cuando de repente se detuvo, arrugando la nariz.</p><p>"<em>Hermano</em>, ¡absténganse de hacer cosas sucias aquí si saben que alguien va a venir!"</p><p>Una carcajada explotó al otro lado de la oficina, mientras Harry le mostraba a su amigo una sonrisa inocente.</p><p>"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."</p><p>"<em>No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando</em>" arremedó, simulando una voz ronca y lenta. "¡Y tú deja de reírte, Tomlinson! Son unos amigos desagradables, sólo hacen mi vida más difícil y miserable" se quejaba Niall dramáticamente mientras se sentaba en la silla delante de Harry, quién seguía con una mueca divertida. Al otro lado Louis había dejado de reír. Sin embargo aún tenía una sonrisa traviesa mientras continuaba estudiando.</p><p>"Lo siento, Niall. No lo planeé, realmente. Pero si quieres saber..."</p><p>"Ahórrate los detalles, hombre" susurró, rodando los ojos. "Ahora, esto es acerca de Frank Miller, ¿no es cierto? Lo investigué como me pediste" comenzó a hablar de manera profesional. "Escucha, amigo, éste tipo no tiene buena fama. Además de los archivos que ya te mandé, descubrí que hace poco lo inculparon de ser el que hizo que cayera en bancarrota la empresa Smith. A pesar de que salió impune algunos siguen pensando que fue él."</p><p>Harry hizo una mueca, pasando una mano por su pelo.</p><p>"Realmente no soy de los que creen en los rumores."</p><p>"Escuché que tienes una junta con él en unas horas, hombre."</p><p>Harry asintió con parsimonia. "Me las arreglaré hoy. Pero aún así investiga acerca del desarrollo de su empresa de estas últimas semanas. Algo no me gusta de este hombre."</p><p>"Está bien. Lo haré" accedió con facilidad, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta. "A cambio me tendrás que conseguir una cita con Gemma."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Niall hizo un mohín. "Al menos lo intenté." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Oí que se van a casar. Felicidades."</p><p>La enorme sala de juntas estaba casi vacía, exceptuando a Harry y Frank, quiénes eran los únicos sentados en la elegante mesa de caoba. Detrás de ellos se encontraban sus respectivos guardaespaldas. </p><p>"Si, gracias" respondió Harry cortante, leyendo la oferta que le había entregado el alfa. Frank sonrió de lado, pasando una mano por su pulcro traje antes de volver a hablar.</p><p>"Aunque la gente va a hablar, tú sabes. El casarte con un omega así, sin siquiera morderlo. Es como un insulto."</p><p>Harry arrugó la nariz, controlándose de borrarle al rubio esa sonrisa petulante de la cara con un puñetazo. Un extraño hormigueo en su pecho lo distrajo. Frunció el ceño confundido.</p><p>"Más cuando es un secreto a voces el hecho de que nunca tendrás a un hijo que herede tu compañía." </p><p>"Suficiente."</p><p>"Realmente, Styles" habló condescendiente, "Te lo digo como alfa. Un omega así nunca podrá complacer. Si estás con él por lástima o algo así, será peor a la larga. En unos años ni siquier..."</p><p>De repente el alfa se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento, y antes de que cualquiera lo pudiera evitar Frank tenía pegada la punta de una pistola en la frente. Harry estaba parado frente a él, agarrando el arma con la mano derecha de manera firme y elegante. Los guardaespaldas de ambos se pusieron a la defensiva rápidamente, con sus armas en la mano sin desenfundarlas.</p><p>"No te atrevas, <em>jamás</em>, a volver a hablar así de mi omega. ¿Te quedó claro?" gruñó en tono peligroso, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos.</p><p>Frank escondió su miedo sin dificultad, sonriéndole de lado mientras lo miraba de manera desafiante directo a los ojos, aún sin moverse de su asiento.</p><p>"Señor Miller..." comenzó a hablar con precaución uno de los guardaespaldas detrás de Frank, pero éste alzó la mano moviéndola de un lado a otro lentamente, restándole importancia al asunto, a pesar de tener aún la pistola contra su frente.</p><p>"¿En serio crees que sea buena idea dispararme, Styles? Es decir, ya sabes, las noticias corren rápido. No creo que matar a alguien que sólo quiere volverse tu socio traiga buena publicidad a tu empresa. O no llamé la atención de las autoridades."</p><p>Nadie habló por unos segundos, los guardaespaldas de ambos alfas aún alertas. Segundos después una ronca y rasgada risa rompió el silencio de la sala. "¿Tú en serio crees que no puedo? Soy la persona con más dinero en el país. Puedo dispararle a un <em>idiota </em>que insulta a mi omega sin problemas" respondió Harry aún con esa aura amenazante.</p><p>Esta vez Frank lo miró con aprehensión. Harry sintió nuevamente el hormigueo en su pecho, esta vez con más fuerza. Gruñó enfadado mientras guardaba la pistola dentro de su chaqueta.</p><p>"Sal de aquí. Y más vale que no te vuelva a ver cerca o no dudaré en dispararte."</p><p>Observó en silencio a un furioso Frank salir con sus guardaespaldas. Suspiró, bajando la mirada. Fue entonces cuando observó su celular. Seis llamadas perdidas. Frunció el ceño, cuando agarró su celular miró como en ese momento la pantalla se iluminaba, mostrando una nueva llamada entrante.</p><p>"Harry, joder, te he estado llamando." La voz de Niall se escuchaba agitada y preocupada al otro lado de la línea.</p><p>"¿Niall? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con tono severo, sintiendo el ligero cosquilleo en su pecho aumentar, provocando que comenzará a respirar con más pesadez.</p><p>"Tu... Joder. Sólo ven al estacionamiento. Rápido." </p><p>Intranquilo cortó la llamada, recogió su maletín y se dirigió rápidamente al elevador.</p><p>Al llegar al estacionamiento le llegó un olor que conocía <em>jodidamente </em>bien. </p><p>Rugió territorial. Miró como Niall sólo rodaba los ojos y se apartaba del vehículo.</p><p>Con el ceño fruncido caminó hacia su auto, abriendo y cerrando los puños, intentando tranquilizarse. Un nuevo gruñido comenzó a formarse en su pecho pero se contuvo lo suficiente como para no gruñirle a su rubio amigo en la cara.</p><p>"Yo arreglo todo lo de hoy y mañana. Le diré a Danielle. Tú sólo ocúpate de Louis" habló rápidamente antes de que Harry asintiera con la mandíbula apretada.</p><p>"Gracias, Niall" murmuró antes de subir a su auto y arrancar. Miró en el asiento copiloto a Louis respirar rápidamente, sonrojado, removiéndose en el asiento.</p><p>"Hazz" masculló el omega.</p><p>"Tranquilo, amor. Llegaremos a casa pronto."</p><p>Harry se sintió aliviado al llegar al edificio unos minutos después. Se estacionó y tomó una profunda respiración, intentando tranquilizarse y no lanzarse sobre su omega en el jodido estacionamiento. </p><p>"Sé que odias estar en celo, amor" habló con dificultad mirando los ojos vidriosos de Louis, intentando que las deliciosas feromonas llenas de lujuria que estaba soltando el menor en esos momentos en el auto no nublaran su juicio. "Sé que no te gusta porque te hace sentir frágil y vulnerable. Pero soy tu alfa, tu prometido, y cuidaré de ti como siempre lo he hecho, ¿está bien? Ahora, necesito que entremos a casa, Lou. No puedo hacer nada aquí."</p><p>Louis parpadeó a través de la niebla del celo mirando con atención a Harry, como si le costará entender sus palabras.</p><p>"Confío en ti, Hazz. Lo sabes" jadeó Louis, y eso fue lo único que necesitó para tomar a su omega y salir del auto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Celo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A disfrutar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry recordaba la primera vez que Louis y él habían tenido sexo, hace ya más de un año. Esa noche que se conocieron en el bar.</p><p>No iban con ese objetivo, realmente. Después de que salieron del bar, dejando a Liam y Zayn solos, ambos habían subido al auto de Harry. Pasaron a comprar hamburguesas y estuvieron hablando y riendo mientras daban vueltas por la ciudad.</p><p>Sin embargo algo cambio horas después, el aire entre ellos cargándose cada minuto que pasaba con una necesidad y deseo que nunca habían sentido. Terminaron la noche entrando al departamento de Harry besándose con ansias, avanzando a  ciegas hasta la habitación. La primera vez que habían estado juntos fue intensa, y jodidamente desesperada. Lleno de caricias salvajes y cariñosas, besos rudos y suaves, todo a la vez.</p><p>Y cuando se levantó la mañana siguiente y miró a Louis en la cocina haciendo café para ambos, con la camisa de su pijama y dedicándole una sonrisa divertida, en ese momento había pensado <em>si, este es el omega con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. </em></p><p>Harry gruñó mientras veía a su omega desnudarse rápidamente recostado sobre las sábanas, mientras él hacía lo mismo con su traje al pie de la cama. El olor a celo llenando cada rincón de la habitación, llenando cada sentido del alfa, dificultándole el poder concentrarse. </p><p>Este era probablemente el celo más intenso que Louis ha tenido desde que se conocieron.</p><p>"Amor, Harry, ya. Lo necesito, <em>por favor</em>" gemía de manera atropellada, pasando las manos por su pecho y su cabello, agarrándolo con desesperación. Harry mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse. Debía de ser el sensato aquí, era el único que tenía una jodida pizca de cordura. </p><p>"Recuéstate sobre tu estómago, amor. Vamos" apuró, mirando a Louis seguir sus instrucciones con rapidez. Cuando al fin estuvo desnudo subió a la cama, dispuesto a darle un orgasmo a su omega.</p><p>Acarició la suave espalda, sintiéndola ligeramente húmeda por el sudor. Bajo sus manos hasta las nalgas de su omega, sus dedos se hundieron en la piel al momento que las tomó una en cada mano, separándolas y dejando a la vista la rozada y húmeda entrada. </p><p>Louis jadeó con desesperación, tomando en sus puños las sábanas mientras alzaba el culo lo suficiente para que Harry comenzara a lamer con hambre su entrada, agarrándolo con rudeza para que no se moviera. Comenzó a adentrar al poco tiempo su lengua en la estrecha entrada, sintiendo como Louis temblaba bajo sus dedos.</p><p>"No te detengas, te necesito tanto. No pares, no pares noparesnopares," lo escucha rogar mientras Harry empezaba a follar su entrada con la lengua de manera obscena. El alfa gimió al sentirlo dilatarse y contraerse sobre su lengua.</p><p>"<em>Harry</em>," Louis gruñó, sintiendo su estómago tensarse. Su cuerpo se arqueó a medida que la lengua de Harry se hundía más profundo, más frenético. Al sentir los <em>jodidamente </em>obscenos y roncos gemidos vibrando contra su entrada al momento que restregó sus caderas contra las sábanas y un segundo después se corrió fuerte, gimiendo con fuerza el nombre de Harry.</p><p>El alfa se separó de su omega, lamiendo con deleite sus labios, sintiendo la barbilla húmeda del lubricante natural de Louis. Miró al omega acostado sobre su estómago, temblando aún por la fuerza del orgasmo. Sin embargo el celo de Louis seguía sin calmarse, y al girarlo y recostarlo sobre su espalda notó que el omega seguía duro.</p><p>Louis alzó los brazos y lo agarró de la hombros, acomodándolo sobre él mientras lo besaba con ferocidad. Harry lo sintió gemir contra su boca al probar su propio sabor en la boca del alfa, mientras comenzaba a restregarse contra él.</p><p>"<em>Anúdame</em>, amor. Necesito tu nudo, por favor, anúdame" jadeó contra sus labios. Harry gruñó, separándose de él un segundo ante las olas de calor que estaba sintiendo. El placer le estaba nublando la maldita razón, y los instintos querían tomar el completo control.</p><p>Demasiado. Todo se sentía abrumador. El alfa sacudió la cabeza, cuando otra ola de intensa lujuria le cruzó de pies a cabeza. Y es que joder, ahora lo entendía.</p><p>También se había adelantado su celo.</p><p>"Dios, Harry" gimoteó Louis. "Hueles tan bien ahora mismo, joder, por favor, por favor, estoy muy vacío, tan vacío." </p><p>"Tranquilo, amor. Te tengo" susurró recuperando un poco la compostura. Estaba tan confundido, sin embargo. Se supone que sólo cuando el alfa marcaba al omega es cuando se sincronizan los celos.</p><p>Jadeó al sentir el calor agonizante llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo, a su lobo gruñir con urgencia, necesitando anudar a su omega.</p><p>Acomodó los muslos de Louis alrededor de su cadera, y tomándolo de la cintura se hundió en él con fuerza, sintiendo la húmeda entrada contraerse, queriéndolo más profundo, más fuerte.</p><p>"Más, amor. Necesito, ¡ah!, más" jadeaba, notando como Harry hundía los dedos en su cadera. Las embestidas de Harry se volvieron más bruscas y salvajes, Louis apoyó sus manos en la espalda del alfa, sintiéndola tensarse y sus músculos moverse en cada embestida, mientras él hundía las uñas a cada fuerte estocada que daba directo en su próstata.</p><p>"Joder, amor. A-así, lo haces también. Tan bueno, <em>mi alfa</em>." En el momento que jadeó la última palabra Louis notó los ojos oscuros de Harry brillar con un resplandor de tono vino, mientras que sus colmillos se hacían ligeramente más puntiagudos.</p><p>El alfa de Harry estaba tomando completo control, buscando marcar a su omega. Y joder si eso no era caliente.</p><p>"Oh, joder Harry" jadeó, alzando la cabeza en muestra de sumisión, descubriendo su cuello, perdido en las olas de placer a las que se veía sometido. "<em>Muérdeme</em>, alfa. Vamos, ah, muérde-muérdeme, te lo ruego."</p><p>Un rugido animal salió de la boca del alfa, los oscuros ojos enfocados en su cuello mientras las embestidas se hacían más salvajes y violentas.</p><p>"M-uh-uérdeme, por favor" suplicó Louis entre gemidos y gruñidos. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por la cantidad de placer y las feromonas lascivas que soltaba el alfa. Observó a Harry acercarse a su cuello.</p><p>"Eso, si, ah, tuyo. Alfa, vamos" jadeaba.</p><p>Entonces miró a Harry alejarse bruscamente, parando sus embestidas. El alfa sacudió la cabeza soltando un gruñido. </p><p>"Basta, Louis" murmuró de manera ronca.</p><p>"Alfa, muérdem-" se vio interrumpido por una gran mano sobre su boca y un gruñido frustrado.</p><p>"Dije basta" refunfuñó. "Tú no quieres esto. Es el celo hablando. Así que basta."</p><p>Louis soltó un lloriqueo contra la gran mano, convirtiéndose después en un largo gemido cuando sintió a Harry volver a moverse dentro de él con fuerza.</p><p>Bastaron unas duras embestidas más para que Louis comenzara a sentir el nudo de Harry formarse dentro de él. Gruñía de placer contra la palma de su alfa, mientras sentía sus muslos temblar por la fuerza de su segundo orgasmo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>El atardecer se mostraba a través de la ventana entre abierta, suaves destellos anaranjados brillando por la habitación. La cálida brisa moviendo las finas cortinas, danzando al ritmo del tranquilo silencio.</p><p>El nudo de Harry tardó quince minutos en bajar. Se separó de Louis después de eso, recostándose a su lado.</p><p>Cuando ambos recuperaron la respiración y sintieron su celo calmarse (por ahora) Harry gruñó mientras se acercaba a Louis para abrazarlo.</p><p>"No, aléjate tú, enorme bestia" refunfuñó él omega, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban con diversión y amor. "Tú, gran alfa que no puede controlarse, desde ahora éste será mi lado de la cama," dijo mientras ponía dos almohadas blancas en medio de ellos, "y ese será tu lado."</p><p>Harry hizo un puchero, luchando contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer. "No es justo, te quedaste con el lado más grande."</p><p>"Eso es una enorme mentira" dijo sonriendo de lado con picardía.</p><p>"Bien" gruñó Harry divertido, tomando todas las sábanas y tapándose con ellas.</p><p>"¡Hey!" exclamó el omega intentando recuperar la mitad de las sábanas. "¡Hazza!"</p><p>El rizado comenzó a reír, evitando que Louis las tomará. "Estás en mi lado, Lou. No puedes cruzar, éste es mi lado."</p><p>Louis no pudo aguantar más, rompiendo a carcajadas mientras rodaban en la cama llenándose de besos, enredándose entre las sábanas. El omega terminó sentado sobre las caderas de su alfa, soltando risas blandas.</p><p>"Eres un tramposo. Nunca más te haré té, ni te despertaré todas las mañanas. Seré un mal novio-"</p><p>"Prometido" corrigió Harry con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillantes.</p><p>"-seré un mal esposo en el futuro, y todo será consecuencia de lo que acabas de hacer. Alfa malo" hablaba, arrugando su nariz en la última palabra, mientras subía sus manos y acariciaba el alborotado cabello del alfa. "Tampoco lavaré la ropa, o tenderé la cama cada mañana-"</p><p>"Amor, yo hago eso."</p><p>"-y tampoco tendremos sexo en la ducha, o en la cocina, no en tu oficina, ni en la de Niall-"</p><p>"Es mejor seguir manteniendo eso en secreto."</p><p>"-seré el peor esposo de la historia" concluyó con media sonrisa, aún sentado sobre las caderas de Harry, pasando los dedos entre su cabello mientras ambos seguía enredados entre las blancas sábanas de la cama, rodeados de la cálida brisa de Junio.</p><p>"Louis, tú nunca podrías ser un mal esposo" murmuró Harry con terneza, acariciando las caderas y suaves muslos de su omega. "Tú eres perfecto para mí, cariño. Te amo <em>tanto</em>."</p><p>Un tenue rosa adorno las mejillas de Louis. "Dios, eres tan cursi."</p><p>Miró al alfa reír entre dientes, respirando con pesadez. El celo estaba volviendo en ambos.</p><p>"Sólo quiero que lo sepas. Necesito que sepas cuánto te amo. No quiero que pase un día sin que te lo haya dicho al menos una vez, n-"</p><p>Louis posó sus labios sobre los de Harry, besándolo con desespero, necesidad, con amor, con todo el amor que le podía transmitir. Sintió las grandes manos posarse en su espalda baja, acercándolo aún más al fuerte cuerpo que tenía debajo, pegando sus pechos mientras Louis sentía su entrada contraerse por la necesidad de tener el nudo de su alfa dentro de él.</p><p>Sintió las grandes manos de Harry apretar sus caderas, alzándolo lo suficiente para sentir la punta de su erección acariciar su palpitante entrada.</p><p>"<em>Amor</em>" gimió, buscando bajar, pero las fuertes manos en sus caderas lo evitaban. "Harry."</p><p>Miró la sonrisa juguetona debajo de él, depredadora, esa que marcaba uno de los hoyuelos y lo hacía estremecer.</p><p>"¿Quién es tu alfa?"</p><p><em>"Tú"</em> gimió, su olor incrementándose e invadiendo la habitación, tornándose cada vez más obsceno, más desesperado.</p><p>"¿Aha?" susurró Harry mordiendo su labio inferior, comenzando a frotar su erección con más fuerza contra Louis, sintiéndolo producir cada vez más de ese tibio lubricante.</p><p>"Si, eres el único, amor. El único. Eres mi alfa" jadeaba, colocando las manos en el pecho de Harry. "Te amo, en serio lo hago. Amo sentirte dentro de mi, por favor Hazz. Por fav- Ah" gruñó al sentir como Harry lo bajaba rápidamente, hundiéndose con fuerza dentro de él. Las manos se retiraron de sus caderas, permitiéndole que se moviera en pequeños círculos, sintiéndose tan jodidamente <em>lleno</em>.</p><p>"Joder, Lou" gruñó Harry debajo de él, acariciando su trasero y sus muslos. "Muévete, amor. Hazlo duro y rápido si quieres mi nudo dentro de ti." Louis gimió temblorosamente ante la orden, sin embargo asintió y comenzó a moverse, sintiendo las duras estocadas dando directo contra su próstata.</p><p>Una fuerte palmada en su trasero lo hizo jadear con fuerza. "Más fuerte, Louis" ordenó Harry con su voz profunda y ojos oscuros. Louis soltó una respiración entrecortada, sintiendo el lubricante resbalar entre sus piernas por la carga de placer. "Oh, olvidé cuanto te gustaba eso" la voz juguetona de su alfa le provocó un estremecimiento. "Vamos, muévete."</p><p>Louis soltó un gemido que se escuchó roto, totalmente desesperado por complacer a su alfa, antes de comenzar a moverse con fuerza.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Entonces Zayn le dijo al profesor que se jodiera, que si volvía a decir algo así le tumbaría los dientes de un puñetazo por ser un cerdo" contaba Louis, sentado sobre la barra de la cocina mientras balanceaba los pies. Estaba usando una de las camisas de Harry mientras revisaba su celular.</p><p>El alfa se encontraba haciendo la cena, frente la estufa usando sólo unos pantalones deportivos, dejando los tatuajes de su pecho a la vista.</p><p>"¿Qué hizo Liam cuando se enteró?" preguntó, moviendo con una espátula la verdura con trozos pollo para que se cocinaran bien.</p><p>Louis bloqueó su celular, dejándolo a un lado mientras se encogía de hombros. "Ya lo conoces, quería demandar la universidad. Y dado que es un abogado realmente famoso debió de estar hablando en serio."</p><p>Harry rió negando con la cabeza. Apagó la estufa cuando la cena estuvo lista. Volteó a ver a Louis para pedirle que pusiera la mesa, cuando su olor le pagó de lleno.</p><p>Un gemido salió de los labios de su sonrojado omega, quien ya había abierto las piernas, aún con su camisa puesta, ofreciéndose a su alfa. "Harry"</p><p>El alfa resopló por la nariz, colocándose entre las piernas de su omega. Lo cogió ahí, duro y rápido, hundiendo sus dedos en la cintura mientras sentía a Louis enredar sus piernas en su cadera y sostenerse de sus hombros, clavando sus uñas cada vez que Harry embestía en los lugares correctos, hasta que lo anudó una vez más.</p><p>"Joder" se quejó Louis, acomodándose de tal manera que se sintiera cómodo con el nudo dentro de él por los siguientes diez o quince minutos.</p><p>Harry posó sus manos en los muslos descubiertos, inclinándose hacia delante para besar con terneza al menor. Louis suspiró, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de su alfa y enredado sus dedos en el cabello desordenado, acercándolo más para profundizar el beso.</p><p>Se separaron por el ruido que hizo el estómago de Louis. Ante eso Harry comenzó a reír, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte del castaño.</p><p>"Cállate. No he comido nada desde la mañana. Estoy muriendo aquí, ¿sabes cuántas calorías quemamos ya?" refunfuñó arrugando la nariz.</p><p>"Demasiadas."</p><p>"Demasiadas calorías quemadas el día de hoy" concordó Louis. Miró a su lado la estufa, donde estaba la comida humeando. "Harry, pásame un tenedor, tú estás más cerca." Señaló el cajón al lado de ellos. El alfa rodó los ojos divertido, pero estiró el brazo y abrió el cajón, sacando dos tenedores.</p><p>"Y qué, ¿comerás con mi nudo dentro de ti?" inquirió el alfa risueño. Louis asintió, tomando con cuidado el mango del sartén , y colocándolo lo suficientemente cerca para comenzar a comer.</p><p>"Amor, estoy combinando la comida y el sexo, las mejores cosas que pueden existen. ¡Ese es el sueño!" exclamó con una enorme sonrisa antes de meter un pedazo de zanahoria y pollo a su boca.</p><p>"Este es el hombre con el que elegí casarme."</p><p>"Ya sé. Eres tan afortunado."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia esta constituida por capítulos cortos, los cuales tienen como fin mostrar momentos en la relación Larry en un mundo Omegaverse diseñado en mi cabeza. Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>